saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ira
Hitomi Kimura, better known as Ira, is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Ira wears a skin-tight bodysuit in a dark grey color, which has one prominent zipper going down the center. Over this, she wears a dark red short jacket with a prominent collar; black fingerless gloves worn over her bodysuit's coverings which then connect to a set of armored gauntlets on her forearms; armored, knee-high boots in black; a midnight blue strap slung over her right shoulder to hold her rifle; ammo pouches on her left thigh; a thigh-holster for her sidearm; and a belt that holds several utilities. Her dark brown hair is shoulder-length when left alone, but she chooses to keep her hair in a high ponytail when operating on missions. Another important part of her wardrobe is the specialized set of goggles on her forehead; they assist her in her sniper occupation, and feature red lenses on a dark grey body with a snake-like theme. For her in-game casual wear, Ira wears a simple grey shirt with long sleeves under her dark red short jacket, her fingerless gloves, thigh-level grey shorts, and purple mid-calf boots with black laces. She also retains her special goggles, but mainly wears them as an accessory and changes the color of the lenses to purple instead. Personality Ira can be easily described as a temperamental girl. She is easily angered, but she knows when to keep calm and be patient. Despite this short-tempered exterior, Ira can show a much more caring and relaxed persona when around her friends. Boys are a very sensitive topic for her, and she often gets nervous and/or flustered around the topic; when she's near an actual boy, she gets very nervous and extra temperamental. She's also secretly bisexual, and asking her if she about her sexuality is like asking for a beat-down. With her superior in the Sin Squadron, she's shown a much more loving and respectful nature, even though her temper can still flare if teased about it. She is a bit paranoid about her captain, worried that lewd events with him may occur, and that he may be hiding a more lecherous side despite repeated comments from both her teammates and captain stating he has no such intents. Her in-game personality differs drastically. Somehow, she manages to shift into a calm, relaxed sniper who has enough patience to do an excellent job every contract she's hired on. Aside from that, Ira's calm and relaxed persona shows easier this way, getting along very well with her teammates. She still finds boys a little unnerving, but not to the point of significantly affecting her sniping. When in-game, she also becomes incredibly easier to work with, since her short-fused temperament takes the back seat during missions. Her serious and relaxed state even brings out a side of her where she may crack a joke or two. Background Hitomi was raised as a normal girl, nothing too special. She took up an interest in both video games and firearms at an early age, and performed extensive research on hunting rifles and such whenever she had the chance. Her father noticed this, and would take her to go hunting with him every now and then. As she reached high school, Hitomi grew to be a short-tempered, but caring girl. She made plenty of friends, all of them taking interests in video games and anime. On her 14th birthday, Hitomi's parents gave her Evoked Legends Online and the necessary equipment to play, which she happily accepted. Upon joining, she chose the Gorgon race for the enhanced vision and her desire to become a sniper. It's been a year, and she's well-known for her sniping skills. Government officials approached Ira with the proposition of joining an elite team dedicated to stopping threats. She accepted, and was placed as the sniper of the Sin Squadron. Relationships TBA Abilities As a sniper, Ira must have the patience to wait for days for a target to appear. Her Custom BRSB-17 Arcane Energy Sniper Rifle, nicknamed Medusa, is optimized for long-range combat and mana damage. One of the most significant modifications made to Medusa is the fact that it fires Mana-based projectiles instead of normal ammo, taking a small amount of health away from her opponents to add to her own. The scope on her Medusa rifle is synchronized to Ira's custom goggles, allowing for incredible accuracy from any distance. Her Rifle is actually capable of changing between a semi-auto and bolt-action mechanism, allowing her to fire as fast as she can pull the trigger with the former option while the latter option ensures one-hit kills. Medusa utilizes Mana-based ammo primarily, though Ira has been known to use anti-demon and anti-angel rounds should the need arise; when in semi-auto format, Medusa uses 5.56×45mm NATO rounds, made of lead. Another alternate firing mode that the Medusa rifle has is the ability to fire explosive Arcane rounds by swapping out the ammo magazine. There's a remote detonator on her wrist for the red explosive rounds that can ricochet from this alternate firing mode. If her Medusa rifle be unable to use, Ira will switch to an Accuracy International AW50 rifle that is able to accept Titanium composite hollow point bullets with a C4 kicker. The creator of this ammunition, a dangerous anti-hero with a red hood, claims this to be the "fastest, most explosive ammo in the world." With this powerful ammunition, Ira has a viable back-up rifle to fall back on should her Arcane Mana Rifle be impaired in any way. For close- to mid-range firearm engagements, Ira wields an FN F2000 rifle with an under-barrel grenade launcher, chambered for hollow-point 5.56×45mm NATO rounds. This assault rifle features a custom scope, and can accept customized ammunition for combat against certain races as well as the same ammo as her AW50. As a sidearm, Ira carries an unmodified Magpul FMG-9 which uses a suppressor and red-dot sight, as well as a combat knife. Her Gorgon abilities grant her special vision, illusions, and status effects. Ira has trained her vision to grant her enhanced sight, but she wears goggles to assist her sight anyway; the goggles are for assistance in aiming. While not particularly versed in illusions, Ira is able to generate decent illusions of still images and pictures, but that's about it; it works fairly well for her because she uses her illusions as distractions, not surprisingly. Status effects aren't Ira's strong suit, and she lacks skill in that department. Regardless of that, her sniping skills are renowned. Trivia * Ira is Latin for "wrath." * She was unintentionally inspired by Widowmaker from Overwatch. * Her sniper rifle "Medusa" is indeed named after the famous Gorgon of Greek Mythology. * She's a total tsundere if you haven't noticed. * Ira's bust size is a larger DD-cup than Superbia's. * As previously stated, Ira is secretly bisexual, though she lacks a crush for now. For now. * While not necessarily important, Ira has patches of scaly skin on forearms. No one notices, since Ira constantly wears her body suit when on missions, and has armored gauntlets over it; this essentially keeps her scaly skin hidden from view entirely. Category:Player Category:PyroHunter16 Category:ELO Player Category:Female Category:Gorgon (ELO) Category:Character